1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling a communication device including a communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A specific system such as an image capturing system performs processing such as image capturing processing or flash processing that requires strict timing. Therefore, in comparison to an ordinary device employing a wireless communication system, the image capturing system is considerably influenced by transmission delay or transmission failure. Accordingly, the image capturing system requires communication with more precise timing. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-61715 discusses a technique for realizing a rapid response by making a sleep period shorter when an image capturing sequence is started.